


Two in the Morning

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt always gets a visitor at exactly 2 in the morning.





	Two in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: “Are- are you awake? Did you fall asleep already?" 

"Matthew, are you awake? Or did you fall asleep already?" 

Matt groaned as he heard the voice. Again. 

"Don’t you ever sleep, Elektra?” He sleepily grumbled. 

“I’m a zombie, Matthew. I literally can’t sleep." 

Matt heard a thud as Elektra clambered through the window and landed on his hardwood floor. 

"Well, then go do what other zombies do at night,” he suggested. “Us human folk have work in the morning." 

"What zombie stuff? Like, eating brains?" 

"Yes,” Matt replied distractedly as sleep started taking over him again. His eyes snapped open when he realized what he just said. “No! No eating brains!" 

His bed dipped as she sat down beside him. Her cold fingers soon found their into his hair. She swept his hair out of his face. It felt nice.

"Well, I don’t like brains, anyway. They don’t exactly agree with my stomach." 

"Why are you here?” Matt decided to ask. Her touching his hair was making him even more sleepy. 

“I had a question." 

"Is it one of your random questions again?” Matt sighed again. 

She has been doing that for the past few weeks. She came to his window at exactly 2 in the morning. And then knocked like a lost puppy until he let her in. He actually started leaving his window so she could let herself in now. 

“Yes,” Elektra replied. Matt could hear a smile in her voice. “Why does your costume have eye holes?" 

She’s trying hard to remember things from her previous life. That’s why she comes by every night. Matt’s sure that’s just an excuse. She just gets lonely out there on her own. 

"Seriously?” He huffed. 

“Humor me, Matthew. I’m bored." 

"I thought that’d be obvious,” Matt pointed out. “If it didn’t then the bad guys will figure out who I am." 

"Right, because you’re a blind lawyer." 

"Exactly.” Matt scooted over to make space for her on the bed and stretched out his arm. “Come on." 

Matt can’t hear her heartbeat. But he can feel it every time she smiles. 

She laid her head down on his chest, placing her ear right over his heart. "Good night, Matthew." 

"Night,” Matt mumbled as he closed his eyes again. “And Elektra?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Please don’t watch me sleep. That’s just creepy." 

"Well, too bad, Matthew." 


End file.
